Retratos de papel
by yandraklongbottom
Summary: 'Los mayores tesoros no deben ser enterrados'.


Disclamier: Esta historia pertenece al reto ''Un objeto, una historia'' del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.

Llevaba horas buscándola y no la encontraba. Estaba segura de que esta ahí ¿Dónde podía estar si no era ahí? Tonks se derrumbó, agotada, e inconscientemente se puso las manos delante de los ojos mientras unas tímidas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Era el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre y lo había perdido. Siempre tenía la foto a buen recaudo, la miraba y sonreía, le gustaba pensar que esa sonrisa traspasaba el papel y le daba luz a cada momento de su vida.

- Será mejor que arregle este desastre – Y con un suave movimiento de varita dejó la habitación como nueva.

''No voy a conseguir anda quedándome aquí. Será mejor que pregunte por el castillo si la han visto'' y con esta nueva motivación, cogió la chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

''El castillo es muy grande… ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? ¿Por dónde puedo empezar?'' y, cuando se fue a dar cuenta, estaba en el suelo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el semblante severo de McGonagall que no paraba de mirarla.

- Deberías de mirar mejor por dónde vas, Tonks.

- No es problema mío, es la gravedad que tiene una lucha ancestral conmigo por algo que no sé que he hecho y por eso se va metiendo en mi camino para que me vaya chocando contra todo y…

- Déjalo, eres una patosa, es algo que no puedes evitar, te viene con el carácter. De todas formas, me viene bien encontrarme contigo, me han dado esto. No soy una lechuza, Nymphadora, dejad de mandarme los recados.

Tonks se puso roja de la rabia como siempre que alguien la llamaba así ''¿ Como mi madre pudo ser tan necia para ponerme ese nombre?'' se decía siempre. McGonagall se despidió de ella con una sonrisa picara y se quedaron solo ella y el objeto que le habían entregado.

Era un dragón en miniatura con una inscripción que ponía ''Vuela tan alto como te alcance la vista''. Estuvo dándole vueltas para ver si reconocía la caligrafía pero ningún nombre le vino a la mente. ''Ahora va a resultar que tengo un admirador secreto, no creo que a Remus le haga mucha gracia, va a ser interesante de ver…''.

''¡Se me ha olvidado preguntarle por la foto!''. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo en busca de la profesora, pero no la encontró. En su lugar, se encontró delante del gran comedor una foto suya en sus años de Hogwarts pegada en la puerta con una inscripción que decía ''Los mejores recuerdos son los que están retratados'' con la misma caligrafía de antes.

Ahora estaba intrigada por saber quién sería el que estaba intentando animarle con tanta insistencia pero primero tenía que encontrar esa foto, era única, su mayor preciado tesoro. Se dirigió a una de las mesas del comedor y se puso a almorzar. Un niño Hufflepuff de primero se le acercó con una nota, otra más.

- Esto es para ti – dijo el niño sonrojado. Tonks le revolvió el pelo en señal de gratitud y el niño se fue.

''Espérame a las seis en el lago, tengo información valiosa sobre tu foto'' ¿Y este ahora quien era? ¿Sería el admirador, sería otro? Ya no lo sabía, pero si tenía información sobre su foto, tenía que ir en su búsqueda.

A la hora concretada apareció en el lago y no encontró a nadie. El pelo empezó a cambiarle sospechosamente de color, señal que su ''admirador'' conocía muy bien.

- Pensaba aguantar el engaño un poco más…

- ¡REMUS! Serás… Llevo todo el día asustada sin saber nada y sin encontrar la foto y ahora te veo y no sé si es que la tienes tú o que y todo es muy confuso y… - No pudo terminar la frase ya que el abrazo fuerte de Remus se lo impidió-.

- - Tranquila, todo está bien, solo quería darte una sorpresa, hace mucho que no te doy una ¿No crees? – Le dio una caja con una inscripción que ponía ''Los mayores tesoros no deben ser enterrados''.

Al abrir la caja, encontró la foto de su padre con un marco nuevo.

- Lo he hecho yo – dijo orgulloso-. Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba pero ahí está.

- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. No puedo creer que te hayas molestado tanto por mí, pero espera… ¿De quien era esa caligrafía entonces?

- Le dije a varios alumnos que me las escribieran.

- ¿Y esas frases?

- Tonks, yo también tengo ''alma de poeta'' cuando quiero aunque no la saque muy a menudo.

- Estaba pensando en que podía recompensarte por ello ¿No crees, lobito? Podría recompensarte MUY bien – Mientras le decía eso empezó a quitarle la ropa, ambos cuerpos empezaron a calentarse dándose grandes muestras mutuas de amor.

- ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos esta noche aquí?

- Me parece una gran idea.

Y así, con sus cuerpos abrazados, se quedaron dormidos mientras la brisa acariciaba sus desnudos cuerpos.


End file.
